


Before the Crisis

by Calvatron



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Goodbyes, Light Angst, POV First Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: Clark takes a potentially final moment with his family before the Crisis hits.





	Before the Crisis

Dad closed the door firmly behind him as he entered the house. He had his serious face on, and he was wearing the suit, which I thought was unusual. He looked up and his expression broke into the sad kind of smile he had sometimes as he saw me and Mom. 

“Jon, Lois,” he said. I noticed his voice quake a little. He crossed the room, knelt down to my level, and pulled us into a hug, burying his face in our shoulders.He held us there for a moment before pulling back. 

Mom’s face hardened as she saw something in his expression. “What’s happening?” She asked. 

Dad took a deep breath. “A Crisis. The League and I are doing what we can, but...”

“You don’t know what’s going to happen,” She finished. 

He nodded in confirmation. “The Multiverse is folding in on itself. Worlds are out there fighting for survival, and... not all of them are going to make it,” He said, his voice steady, but I could make out the faintest waver. 

“Let me help!” I said, already trying to squirm out from Dad’s grip to get my suit. He turned to me, a firm smile on his face. 

“No Jon, I need you to stay with your mother,” He said. “Listen, things might...” he broke off, and I realized after a moment that he was holding back a sob. “Things might change. I might... No matter what happens, I will always love you both, you know that right?” 

I nodded and he smiled slightly as he rose back to his full height, and for the briefest of moments I saw him as the rest of the world did. The world’s greatest hero, the man of steel, last son of Krypton. Then the moment passed and he was just my dad again, serious and sadder than he’d like to let on. He crossed the room back to the door. He gave a look to Mom, and she nodded. 

“Go get ‘em, Smallville,” She said, pulling me close to her, and I realized she was close to tears too. 

Dad turned his gaze to me, and he looked at me like he might never see me again. “I love you, Jon,” he said, giving one last smile before he left.


End file.
